


Maybe one day (we'll be ok)

by greybc



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aca-child, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beca and Chloe being moms, Emily-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them all to be happy, ProtectEmilyJunkAtAllCosts™, Sexual Harassment, kinda OOC Beca not gonna lie, the word soft is a recurring motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greybc/pseuds/greybc
Summary: "Emily was having a crappy, crappy, crappy day. And she knew it, because she’d usually scold herself for saying the word ‘crap’, even in her head. But, no, not today - today, she needed a goddamn break."Aka, where Chloe and Beca rally around the Legacy after some awful shit goes down. (And maybe, it'll bring them closer together too.)





	Maybe one day (we'll be ok)

Emily was having a crappy, crappy, crappy day. And she knew it, because she’d usually scold herself for saying the word ‘crap’, even in her head. But, no, not today - today, she needed a goddamn break.

Benji broke up with her last week. And the worst part it was that it was so loving and gentle and caring that Emily couldn’t be angry if she tried, because they both know that when Benji graduates and moves on it just won’t be logical for them to stay together. Emily will need to focus on her psych degree and the new bellas, and Benji will need to think about starting to make a living. 

“Maybe one day, Ems. Until then, call me anytime. You know I’d do magic for you any day of the week. Well, maybe not Thursdays after 3pm, because that’s Star Wars night, but, you know, apart from that, I’ll always be here for you.”

She did all she could not to burst into tears right then and there. Just sob and sob until she couldn’t think about just how happy she was before that night. 

Emily Junk isn’t a sad person. It’s just not in her nature. When she’s sad she smiles and makes the best of it. It’s why she’s always had trouble dealing with rough patches. She can’t talk to people if she feels lonely or upset or scared, because she can’t bear to make other people feel sad or mad or anything bad at all. She’d rather be sad on her own if it meant the people around her could be happy.

So, she didn’t end up telling any of the Bellas. She doesn’t know whether or not to feel good or shitty that no ones asked her about how weird she’s been all week. 

Emily wasn’t irrational, she knew that breakups are breakups and eventually you move on. But then, when today, she panicked in the middle of her exam because it was about cognitive remediation and she remembered the exact moment that Benji helped her revise that very flashcard (and threw the cake batter he was making at her face at the same time), she absolutely flunked the whole exam. So, her day started off thinking about how her whole future was going down the drain - that she’d fail and have to spend another year in the place that gave her all her best friends but was soon going to take them away from her. 

Walking back to the Bella house, she realised that she left her wallet and phone outside the exam. In a flurry of panic, she ran all the way back to the psych building, and thank god her phone was still there - but no wallet. So, that sucked. On her way out she also tripped all the way down the stairs - all 30 of them (God Emily, you’re such a klutz!), bruising her leg and scraping her arm, which was now bleeding a lot. She walked to the bathroom and cleaned it up, leaving a giant graze all the way from her shoulder to her wrist - as well as a ripped shirt and scuffed shoes. Then, she got a call from the person who had her wallet - who accidentally picked it up and was now in the law building (which is a 15 minute walk from the bathrooms). Considering she didn’t have any money to pay for a cab, she limped all the way there.

The guy who has her wallet, Seamus, is an absolute dickhead. He’s with a small group of other obnoxious white male law students, who are very threatening without trying. Or maybe they are trying? Emily starts to believe the latter when Seamus says he won’t give her wallet back unless she goes with him to get late lunch first. His friends, cheering him on, start to get in her face, telling her “he’s a great guy! We know you’re swooning on the inside,” and “come on, don’t be a tease” and “your cute little ass deserves a real man like Seamus here.” Seamus, who is now pushing her up against the wall and dangling her wallet over her head, is about to throw it out the window into the conveniently placed lake below, when Emily squeaks a “yes, I’ll go with you!” 

She sits in a coffee shop with Seamus for 2 hours. When he starts to slide his hand up her leg she’s done with being nice and punches him in the face. She gets up to leave the shop, but Seamus grabs her wrist and yanks her forward to spill his hot coffee all over her hair and face, topping it off by yelling “you bitch!” and slapping her cheek before letting her go. 

At least she got her wallet.

But the last straw was when she was just a few blocks away from the Bella house, and checks her phone, which is bursting with notifications. “Josh Xing liked a video you’re tagged in.” “Lilla Monteo liked a video you’re tagged in.” The list went on. She opens it to see that one of Seamus’ idiot friends posted a video of them heckling her. At the end, it zooms in on the side of her shirt which was, in fact, so ripped from her stair-incident that you could see most of her stomach and some of her bra. It’s captioned “Who knew this cutie was so scandalous? Sorry Boyz, she’ll be off the market by tonight if Seamus has anything to do with it!”. It was posted 4 hours ago and has 406 likes.

By then, she feels like she’s moving in slow motion. Somehow, she reigns it in and keeps walking to the Bellas House. “Maybe, if I just go straight to my bed and fall asleep, I’ll wake up tomorrow morning and it’ll feel like none of this happened and I can go back to taking care of my new hamster and maybe bake some chic-chip cookies for the Bellas and everything will be ok again.” 

She then sees that she has 22 missed calls from Beca, 38 from Chloe, a bunch from the other Bellas and even 1 from Amy. Plus about a gazillion text messages that she can’t be bothered to go through, including “Didn’t ur psych exam finish like 2 hours ago Legacy? Where r u” and “Em we’re starting to worry, where are you” then “Emily, sweetie, please come home, we can help you” to “Are you still with Seamus? I’ll cut his dick off” and “People say that the insides of shells sound like the sea but to me they sound like dying bats.” Ah, Lilly. 

So, when she gets to the front door and it opens before she reaches for the doorknob, she doesn’t feel like living through another second of this god-awful day. 

At the door is a very concerned Chloe, whose big blue eyes are so consoling and understanding and comforting that Emily can’t help but collapse into her arms. 

She doesn’t realise she’s crying until she hiccups and feels teardrops tickling her neck.

Chloe pulls her into the living room, muttering sweet nothings into Emily’s ear as she finally stops heaving and starts to calm down. 

Chloe grabs Emily’s shoulders softly and pushes her onto the couch. The only other person in the living room is Beca, who sits directly in front of Emily. 

“Emily, sweetie, I’m going to go grab you a blanket and some hot chocolate. Does that sound good?” Emily timidly nods, staring at the ground, while Chloe goes over to Beca, whispering something into her ear and quickly kissing her on the lips before heading to the kitchen. 

She’s left alone in the living room with Beca, who is sitting closer to Emily than she originally thought. 

Emily finally manages to speak. “Where is everyone Beca? Its Movie night Monday. I know you really wanted to watch Jason Bourne, I’m really sor-“

“Legacy. Look at me.” Emily does as she’s told. She meets Beca’s burning blue eyes, which seem to be a mix of angry with the fire of a thousand suns and.. loving, almost. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re safe and that you’re home, okay?” 

“Okay.” Emily softly breathes out.  
“Stacie and Aubrey were out looking for you, but I just texted and now they’re having dinner. Lilly and Amy were looking for Seamus-“ Emily flinches, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Beca - “and who knows what they’ve done to him by now, the son of a bitch. Jessica and Ashley went to the police to get the video taken down, which should be done soon. And Flo is at her brother’s engagement party.”

“Oh.” Emily responds. She doesn’t really know what to say. 

“Do you want me to call Benji?”

Emily freezes. She slowly shakes her head. She feels on the verge of tears again, and decides to finally let go and tell somebody. She’d already dropped her facade, it didn’t matter anyway.

“Benji and I broke up last week.”

Beca looks surprised to say the least. Which is actually quite funny, because Emily doesn’t usually see Beca show a hint of shock at all. So, Emily goes on.

“It’s fine though, really. He was very nice about all of it. It was a mutual decision. I’m super duper fine!” Emily doesn’t realise how crazy and manic she sounds until the end of her sentence, so proceeds to shrink back into herself.

Suddenly, Chloe walks back into the room. “Well, Em… we’re gonna have to come back to that later, because I don’t really think you’re fine. But for now, one hot choc coming up.” She gives Emily one of her classic Chloe smiles and it makes Emily feel a little, just a little, better. Chloe wraps the blanket lovingly around Emily’s shoulders. 

Chloe sits down next to Beca and leans in to her side. They’ve moved the couches so that Emily’s knees are inches away from Beca and Chloe’s, and Emily is basically cornered. Smart, Emily has to admit. Beca gently pushes some hair behind Chloe’s ear, and for a second when Emily sees Chloe glance at Beca she can tell just how worried Chloe is for Emily. Just how worried they both are for Emily. And Emily feels safe and protected and ready to open up.

“Em, would you be able to explain to us what happened today?” Chloe asks. Emily nods, puts the hot chocolate down, and they both wait for her to continue - so she does.

“I fucked up my psych exam this morning.” Emily and Chloe look slightly amused at Emily’s language. But that quickly disappears when they realise how important that exam was to Emily, how she’d been studying for it for weeks. “Which I don’t really want to talk about. I got distracted, uh… I got distracted by Benji, basically. So, yeah, that made me feel really sad and useless.”

Emily stops. Beca and Chloe wait. 

“I was walking back when I realised I left my phone and wallet in the psych building. So I ran back and my phone was there but not my wallet. I gave up looking and fell down the stairs. That’s why, um… that’s why my arm…” Emily feels something catch in her throat, but tries to continue. 

“I- um, I- I don’t, uh… I’m really sorry guys, I-“ Emily just bursts into tears again. Beca puts her hand on Emily’s knee, and says “Em, please, please don’t be sorry. If it’s too much we can stop. Just take a deep breath for me, yeah?” Emily tries and fails. “Here.” Beca reaches for Emily’s hand and puts it on her heart. Beca then puts Emily’s other hand on Emily’s own heart. “I want you to try make your heart beat in time with mine. You can do it, Em.” Emily starts to calm down, while Chloe stares at Beca in absolute awe. Once Emily is ok, Beca shifts back into her original position. 

“That’s why I have this scrape on my arm. I cleaned it up in the bathroom and I got a call from-“ Emily feels herself panicking and starts over. “I got a call from, uh, from… from Seamus. From Seamus. He had my wallet. So I walked over to Law to get it. My leg was hurt but it was fine.”

“That’s, like, a 20 minute walk…” Chloe mutters to Beca.

“I got there, and, um, Seamus was with his friends.” At this point, Emily is whispering and staring at her hands. She can’t make eye contact with anyone. “They wouldn’t give me my wallet. I didn’t know my shirt was ripped, I swear. Chloe, Beca, please believe me…”

“We believe you honey. We will always believe you.” Chloe stares at Emily fiercely. Meanwhile, Beca looks like she wants to rip someone’s face off.

“Um, you probably heard in the video that Seamus was making me go to lunch with him. I didn’t want him or his friends to hurt me, he was already… anyway. I went to Cafe Ate with him. He asked me a lot of questions. He talked about himself a lot. It became pretty clear that… um… that he wanted to, uh, take me back to his place?” Emily’s voice was so soft that you could barely hear it. Chloe looked like she was about to cry and Beca was silently fuming. 

“Emily, this question is important, ok?” Beca says as Chloe tilts up Emily’s chin. “I need you to give Chlo and I an honest answer, no matter how embarrassing it might feel.” Emily slowly nods.

“Did Seamus hurt you? Did he… after you went out to lunch, did he-“

“NO! No, no no no… He just slid his hand up my leg under the table in the cafe. Before he could do anything I punched him in the face.” Then, Emily burst out laughing. “Becs, it was the best feeling. I thought you would’ve been pretty proud of me. My hand hurts but you should’ve seen his face. He slapped me after and poured hot coffee on me but I promise I still got him good!” Emily’s laughter died down and she met Chloe and Beca’s eyes which were still and stoic. 

Then, all of a sudden, Chloe lets out a wrangled sob and buries her face into the crook of Beca’s neck. Beca wraps her arms around Chloe and rubs her hand on Chloe’s back, whispering “shhh, Chlo, shhh… Em’s okay, she’s going to be okay and so are you” into her ear. Emily just stares, and doesn’t really know what to think. After a few minutes, Emily tries to get up and leave the couple in peace but Chloe grabs her arm, and puts Emily’s hands into her own.

“I’m sorry Em, I’m just… I was so scared for you. I’m just relieved to know that you… that you’re safe now. But still, none of this is okay, not even in the slightest. My heart just hurts for you Em, you’re like my baby sister.” Emily reaches up and hugs Chloe for as long as she can. Then, Emily takes a deep breath and goes on.

“After that I started to finally walk home and I saw, um, the video. I just don’t get it, why would somebody think that’s ok? I try to be a nice person, I don’t deserve this.” 

“You’re absolutely right, you don’t. Which is why the bastards who did that to you are going to get into a lot of trouble, and why you, legacy, are gonna rise above. Because you are probably the nicest person I know. And I, unfortunately, know a lot of nice people.” Beca huffs with a laugh and a sly smile, which makes Emily laugh too. This prompts Chloe to pull Emily in to both of them and suddenly Beca, Emily and Chloe are all hugging. Emily is surprised Beca hasn’t wriggled her way out of it by now. Beca and Chloe both kiss her on the cheek. After finishing her hot chocolate, Emily is hit with a wave of fatigue. Her voice goes small again.

“Guys, I’m just… I’m just so tired.”

“We know Em. Come on, sweetie, lets get you changed. Beca’s going to make a few calls.” Chloe wraps her arm around Emily’s side and walks her up the stairs into Emily’s room. After putting some ice on Emily’s hand and cleaning out her cut, Chloe grabs some clothes for Emily to get changed into, which she does. 

“Wow, I’m such a good mom.” Chloe winks at Emily as she tucks her into bed. “I’m so sorry that your day was so hard, Em. And tomorrow we’re gonna talk about Benji. But Beca and I love you so much and we’ll always be here for you.” Chloe rubs Emily’s cheek as she says the words Emily has needed so desperately to hear all day. Chloe turns out the light and softly shuts the door.

After waiting in the dark for a while, Emily hears her door open, and turns to find Beca looking at her thoughtfully. 

“Sorry, Em, I just wanted to check on you.” Emily can’t believe how lucky she is to have such amazing friends - no - such an amazing family. 

“Thanks, Beca. Thanks for everything.” A small smile forms on Beca’s face, and Emily watches as Beca sits on the bed and moves to lie next to Emily, running her fingers through Emily’s brunette waves. When Beca starts to sing flashlight, Emily feels herself finally drifting off to sleep.

I got all I need when I got you and I…

When Emily finally goes to sleep, she doesn’t dream. Beca finally hops into bed with Chloe who embraces her tightly and gives her a long, gentle kiss. “Beca, you’re amazing. I love you.”

I look around me, and see a sweet life…

“I love you too, Chloe. So much.”

Stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight…

“We make a good team, hey” Beca laughs into Chloe’s mouth. 

Getting me, getting me, through the night.

“We sure do, Becs. We sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic y'all so lemme know what you think! thanks for reading xx


End file.
